Elemental
by fatkat
Summary: Earth, Wind, Fire and Water.  Rated for later chapters and character death.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This story has been hounding my plot bunny relentlessly and refused to back off until it was written down. Everything is unbeta'd so I'll apologize in advance for any mistakes. There will be a total of 5 installments, this Intro and 4 chapters. Hope you enjoy

A/N2: I don't own any of the characters, I'm just borrowing them to appease the plot bunny.

ELEMENTAL

Elements; earth, wind, fire and water. They're primitive in nature but fundamental to life. They shelter the basest of instincts while being essential to life's balance. They are the underlying structure to the most rudimentary sentiments in life.

So what happens when two total opposites meet? Will their elementary dismissal of each other push them further apart or will the age-old cliché of "opposites attract" continue to pull the resisting forces together?

It can only be elemental.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This story has been hounding my plot bunny relentlessly and refused to back off until it was written down. Everything is unbeta'd so I'll apologize in advance for any mistakes. There will be a total of 5 installments, this Intro and 4 chapters. Hope you enjoy

A/N2: I don't own any of the characters, I'm just borrowing them to appease the plot bunny.

EARTH

"_Dirt," he laughed out loud. "That's what her hair and eyes looked like, dirt." He couldn't help but laugh at the comparison. There she was waltzing into a city she knew nothing about, trying to replace his best friend and she "looked like a pile a dirt."_

_Aiden reached across the table and slapped him on the head but she couldn't help but grin at his description. "So she's really ugly, huh?" She gleefully questioned._

_Danny stopped laughing but couldn't keep the grin off his face as he slowly thought about the "pile a dirt" he met a few days ago. She was petite with straight shoulder length brown hair, big brown eyes, pert nose, a smile that was all teeth, and an attitude that kept him on his toes. He'd played a trick on her that first day and his smile got wider at the thought. She sure had been quick to point it out too when he'd asked if she needed any help. She was slim too, but not too slim to body-check a suspect. Yeah, he'd heard about that, guess he should add, "likes to workout" to his description._

"_Earth to Danny," Aiden was waving a hand in front of his face waiting for an answer. "So? Ugly or what?"_

_Still smiling he said, "Nah, she's not ugly, just…brown." _

"_You sit there staring into space for like five minutes and all you can come up with is 'brown'," Aiden questioned disbelievingly. Then she saw it, it was in his eyes for just a moment, a flicker if you will, but gone as quickly as it appeared, and it set her back a moment. 'Danny's __interested__ in the country girl!' It was too much to wrap her head around._

"_So, ya think I could meet 'er," she questioned cautiously._

_Danny's smile disappeared as he got thoughtful, "Why?"_

" _I just wanna make sure she'll … ya know, keep an eye on ya, that kinda thing. I wanna be sure she'll be a good partner for you," she pouted her lips slightly and shrugged._

_Danny rolled his eyes, "Doan' give me the shoulder shrug and lip thing." She just laughed and pouted all the more with the big, "pretty please" eyes. He banged his head off the table, "Oh alright already." She clapped her hands, smiled and bounced slightly in her seat. Lifting and shaking his head slightly he agreed to set up a lunch meeting._

He grinned, as he thought back to the conversation he'd had with Aiden so long ago. Aiden and Lindsay had met but they hadn't been able to do lunch. Aiden was killed a short time later and he knew he'd always regret that she and Lindsay hadn't been able to get to know each other better. She would have approved Lindsay in an instant. Lindsay's quick wit, patience and no nonsense approach had been a saving grace for him on many occasions and had been a perfect foil for his smart-ass attitude, disorganization and thoughtlessness.

If he'd take a deeper look at his feelings he'd admit she didn't remind him of dirt anymore either. His smile got wider as he concentrated harder on Lindsay her lithe figure, honey-wheat hair, big chocolate eyes, pert nose, toothy grin, and rosy blushes. It didn't take much to make her blush as he thought about the many times he'd seen the pink stain rush across her cheeks and down her neck, never more so than a recent conversation about phone sex.

He was dressed and ready within ten minutes and heading out the door. They were celebrating Lindsay's first year with the team. He never thought he'd admit it, but he was glad she'd come here. She'd arrived as a little, brown, country mouse, but she'd become a wild beauty over the last year. He hadn't wanted her to fit so well when she'd first arrived but now, he couldn't imagine how he'd solve a case without her.

He paused before stepping out his door, looking at a picture of the team that was hanging on the wall. He slowly reached out his index finger and drew it along the line of Lindsay's face. 'No, definitely not brown, just … earthy,' he thought before shaking his head, grinning and closing the door.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks to those of you the read and reviewed. I appreciate it so much that you take time to do so. This installment is largely in Lindsay's POV.

A/N2: I still don't own any of it. The muse and plot bunnies are slowly recovering now that this is halfway finished!

SPOILERS: Through and including Sleigh out of Hand

* * *

WIND

_Smoke. It filled the room with an acrid stench, clogging her nostrils, blinding her eyes and filling her mouth. The flash grenade had been detonated and in the aftermath all she could hear was the pounding of her own blood thrumming through her veins._

_She vaguely saw the outline of the last "Holly" girl cowering in the corner just a few feet away desperately trying to catch her breath as well. Tape still covered her eyes and held her hands behind her back._

_Carefully she tried to get to her feet, not knowing where Mosoi and his friend were in the room. Her second attempt to get to her feet met with better success and while crouching, she quickly made her way to the feet of the victim. _

_In that instant, with her hands still covering her ears, the smoke shifted and charged toward her as if attacking. She thought she heard vague shouts from the direction of the apartment door but she wasn't sure and turning to look in that direction only met with more gray, puffy smoke._

"_LINDsay," she barely heard the word, in fact she wasn't entirely sure it wasn't the resonation of ringing in her ears that created the garbled echo._

"_LINDSAY," there, that was unmistakable. She rose carefully to her feet and turned to see him. In a second it was as if the smoke cleared simply for her viewing purposes. She could clearly see the look of concern on his face that drew his brows together, the lines of worry that bracketed his mouth, the tension in his arms and shoulders as he carefully stepped through the room in her direction but unable to find her immediately._

"_DANNY," she shouted in return only to have him spot her and rush to her side. Their eyes met, only for a moment, but a moment that would never be forgotten. His ocean blue eyes met her chocolate brown and in those orbs they could both see the longing, the hope, and the tension. In seconds she was encased in those same arms that had been tension-filled but were now so soft and comforting. He pulled away from her; his own hand carefully covering one of her ears as she gripped his forearm. _

_Her mouth was hanging open slightly in an attempt to pull cleaner, fresher air into her lungs, her chest was heaving with the effort. Wetness continued to roll down her face as her eyes watered trying to expunge the gritty powder used in the grenade; and he thought she'd never looked more beautiful._

_He pulled her to him again; she burying her face in his chest, he tilting his head and eyes heavenward in silent thanks. He led her through the apartment, down the stairs and outside to the waiting ambulance, never leaving her side._

_He had tried to talk her out of going in there in the first place, she appreciated his concern but she couldn't allow someone else to go through the horror of losing another friend the way she had lost four. She told him she'd be fine and marched in there determined to do right by Beth and her friends, determined to help them in a way that she had been unable to help her own all those years ago._

As she sat there on the witness stand, tears once again rolling down her face, she thought back to her undercover day. She had been afraid. Afraid of what would happen in that room, afraid of what she may have to face, but mostly afraid that unlike last time, she wouldn't walk away.

The situations were similar and yet so different. For a split second she had hesitated in dropping that bag. That moment persuaded Mosoi to yell yet again "Who are you!?". That was when she knew what she had to do. The last thing she thought about before dropping that bag to the floor was the look on Danny's face as he tried to talk her out of going in there. So many people, places, and things to think about when facing your own demise and yet all she could see was Danny.

That very thought had prompted her to accept a dinner invitation for the next evening. Little did she know she would receive a summons from Montana that would bring her past rushing full speed into her future. She had stood Danny up, fool that she was, then gave him the "it's not you, it's me" speech, too afraid of what he would think of her mess.

The prosecutor cleared his throat bringing her attention back to the present just as the courtroom door opened and a breath of air moved forward and gently whispered over her brow. Her attention diverted to the door and suddenly there he was.

It was like standing in that smoke filled room all over again. Their eyes met and held; there was the tension, longing and hope, just like before. She took a ragged breath, sat up straighter in her seat and felt his arms tighten around her from across the room as he took a seat.

She finished her testimony and awaited the verdict with him by her side. They'd held hands, sighed in relief at the outcome, hugged each other and leaned in a hairsbreadth away from a kiss before being interrupted by photographers.

He smirked at her and took her hand leading her out a side door. It was there that she pushed him against the courthouse wall, thanking him without words for standing by her side and waiting. It was there that she pressed her lips against his and stole the air from his lungs only to return it ten-fold by giving him her own.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thanks again for your wonderful reviews, they are so greatly appreciated!

A/N2: I still don't own any of them and should be able to return them tomorrow when I'm finished. Second last chapter here, hope you enjoy!

SPOILERS: Through and including_ Snow Day_

* * *

_Passion and desire. It had started with that single kiss in Montana and culminated several months later in one steamy night spent on a pool table. _

_How had she ever let him convince her to go shot for shot in a game of eight ball; 'and tequila no less?' She shook her head at the idea. All of her thoughts and expectations had built an anticipation in her that couldn't be denied any longer. He had stupidly bet against her again and when he couldn't pay up she had demanded payment in trade. She marveled at the fact that she hadn't blushed to the tips of her toes upon requesting he provide "something better", 'Ah well, tequila makes me do strange things,' She had thought._

_Nothing in her dreams could have prepared her for what transpired. The scorch of his touch, the heat of his lips and warmth of his breath across her body was magical. She was so obsessed with her conquest they weren't even able to make it to the bedroom, he had taken her right there on the pool table; and she had let him._

_Pink tinged her cheeks with every touch, kiss, and whisper. Heat pooled low in her belly and spread out quickly, to every extremity making her wanton in her response. He had been unable to control himself as well. His groans had come louder and faster with every touch of her hands and lips; his passion stoked by every sigh whispered in his ear._

That was well over a year ago now but the craving they each felt for the other had yet to die down. As the memories continued to assault her senses she felt her eyes cloud with the prick of tears.

"Lindsay Ann Monroe," Stella sighed. "Please, stop crying, we're going to have to do your makeup yet again if you don't."

Lindsay quickly changed the path of her thoughts as Stella came in and made sure every curl, wisp, and bang in her complicated up-do was arranged perfectly, fluffed her dress once more and hugged her like there was no tomorrow.

"Stella, if you don't stop hugging me I'm going to start crying again," Lindsay choked out through a suddenly constricted chest.

"Oh, right, sorry," Stella quickly dabbed at her own eyes before stuffing the tissue back down the front of her dress. Cocking her head to one side she confided, "You know, the guys aren't having it any easier. I thought Flack was going to need a whole box of tissues all to himself."

That created the desired affect and caused a smile to grace Lindsay's face. "I just hope Danny knows how very much I love him."

"O honey, I'm sure he knows," Stella replied rubbing her hand up and down Lindsay's bare arm. "Are you ready, sweetie, its time to go?"

Lindsay took a deep breath, pasted a smile on her face and nodded. They moved out of the small room and were met by Lindsay's father, Samuel.

For the first time ever, Lindsay saw tears gather in her father's eyes. "Oh dad," she wailed as she gripped him in a bone-crushing hug.

"Lindsay-bear," he replied with an equally large bear hug, "you look so beautiful."

Stella threw her hands in the air shaking her head as Flack came around the corner to see if she was ready. Upon seeing Lindsay with her father he too teared up and Stella quickly grabbed his arm spinning him around while whispering, "Suck it up girlfriend," back to Lindsay.

Lindsay and her father quickly stiffened themselves and tamped down the wave of emotion they were both feeling and approached the sacristy of the church.

Candles graced every pew and flowers were placed on those reserved for family. The florist had never heard of adding daisies to bouquets of orchids but she had complied and they looked lovely. The music was playing softly in the background. Instead of the traditional "Wedding March" on the organ, Lindsay had opted for "The Pachebel Canon in D" on a single violin. The hauntingly beautiful piece soared to the rafters of the large church and resonated delicately around the two hundred and fifty three guests.

Mac, Peyton, Sheldon, Adam, Sid and several lab techs were in attendance as was Danny's entire family and most of Lindsay's. Grandma and Aunt Ruth had stayed behind in Montana. Grandma was too frail to travel and Aunt Ruth volunteered to stay with her.

As they passed through the entryway, Lindsay felt every eye fall upon her but she didn't care, her chocolate brown eyes had met and locked with the deep ocean blue of the man standing in front of Father Garrity.


	5. Chapter 5

**WARNING:** CHARACTER DEATH. 

A/N: Sadly, I don't own anything, and now that the story is finished I guess I'll have to stop borrowing too.

A/N2: Thanks to everyone that has read and reviewed both here and at DLC, some of you commenting both places. And now, on with the final chapter.

* * *

WATER

Rain. It fell from the heavens making gentle pitter-pat sounds among the umbrellas being held by mourners around the open grave. It plopped and rolled along the roof and sides of the canopy on the other side and attempted to drown out the words of Father Patrick as he stood at the head of the deep hole in the ground.

The funeral was well attended. The man had known it would be, he'd even told the woman as much. In one hand he held his own umbrella, his other arm draped across the shoulders of the petite brunette at his side, her head buried in his chest. He could feel her small shoulders shaking with suppressed emotion. As usual she wasn't letting the world see her pain.

Danny stood a little away from the crowd, surreptitiously glancing at the two of them. They were standing at the very front of the group, her beautiful face was buried in the chest of the taller, slightly younger man. He wished she'd look his way, he'd dearly love to see her features again. His gaze moved from her soft brown hair to study the man at her side. He was tall with light colored hair and brown eyes. He was handsome of face, his body was fit and very tense as he turned his eyes in Danny's direction. Danny briefly met his gaze before turning it back to the casket in front of them all.

Danny couldn't believe he was standing here watching them together. When he'd left a few months ago he'd never dreamed they'd be meeting like this again so soon. He knew they silently blamed him for this death. He could feel it emanating from them, across the short distance to where he stood. He could also plainly see the pain and anguish etched onto their faces; his as he continually shot glances toward where Danny stood and hers just before she buried her face in the man's chest a short while ago.

He knew they hadn't expected him to be there. No one else seemed to care though; in fact nobody else even looked in his direction.

Danny stood there patiently as Father Patrick finished the prayers and the crowd slowly filed past the man and woman, offering condolences and prayers. He would be the last to pay his respects; his Montana would want it that way. After the last mourner had left and the only two remaining were the man and the woman, Danny slowly approached.

Neither of them acknowledged his presence but he felt the need to speak anyway. He shuffled his feet in the damp, downtrodden grass, stuffed his hands in his pockets and lowered his head.

"I'm sorry," he began. "I know it's not worth much to hear it and I understand if you don't except it, but I need to say it. I never meant for this to happen and I apologize. I love you," he ended on a sob as a breath of wind carried his words away.

Neither of them spared a word for him as they turned their backs and walked away toward the family car.

Danny sighed and stayed a while longer. He stayed so long in fact that the groundskeepers came and lowered the casket into the ground. He stood in the rain without protection; the wetness running through his hair and down his face mixing with the tears that fell from his eyes. He had removed his glasses a while ago and rubbed tiredly at his bright, blue eyes. He stayed to watch as the ground was returned to the hole it was removed from causing a small mound to form at the fresh grave. And still he stayed.

His mind wondered over the past and as usual returned to the beautiful woman he had married. He thought about how they had met that first day and his instant longing to make it memorable for her. He grinned through his tears at the trick he'd played on her. He thought about all the cases they'd worked together and smiled with the memory of all the firsts he'd had with her by his side. Memories assailed him as he stood there in the rain. The birth of his daughter, Faith Aiden Messer, she was so much like her mother it was scary, then the birth of his son, Daniel, Jr., now there was a boy a father could be proud of.

Before long he felt a hand in his and startled out of his reverie he turned and there she was. Beautiful brown curls, huge chocolate eyes, and a smile on her face.

He quickly turned and engulfed her in a huge hug as fresh tears mingled with the raindrops to roll down his face and into her curls.

"Why, Lindsay? Please, tell me. This is not how I wanted it to be. This is not how I wanted it to end," he sobbed.

"Because, my love," she responded pulling back to look into his eyes, her hand came up to cup his stubbled cheek that she loved so much. "You were my life, my light, my heart and my soul. I tried Danny, I tried so hard but without you I just couldn't do it. We'd had a long and happy life, forty-three years of marriage, two beautiful children, five grandchildren and hundreds of beautiful memories. I thought I could manage without you but everyday just got harder and harder," she ended with a squeak.

Danny was still sobbing, he'd only left them three months ago. He had fought hard against the cancer eating at his lungs for as long as he could but his previous years of smoking had taken a toll and he'd passed away at the age of seventy-seven.

After controlling her emotions she spoke again, "I guess when they say people can die of a broken heart it's really true. I love you, Danny." She leaned her now youthful face up towards his and kissed his finely chiseled lips, as she hadn't for a long time. The fire immediately ignited and flared between the two of them. His perfectly sculpted, muscled arms came around her locking her to his now strong body just like they had the first time they kissed all those years ago in Montana. Meanwhile the rain continued to fall gently around them, streaming over their spirits to fall to the grass at their feet and soak back into the earth from whence it came.

* * *

A/N3: Special thanks to **Mrs.LindsayMesser**. She insisted it better not be Danny OR Lindsay that die, so I changed the story. Hope both of them being together forever is ok.

A/N 4: In case you were wondering, the man and woman mentioned in the beginning of this chapter are a fully grown Faith and Daniel, Jr.


End file.
